Feed dispensing systems are well known and have been used for a number of years. Such systems typically include an auger for conveying feed along a row of cages in essentially equal amounts. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,700 of Richard H. Cobb discloses an apparatus for dispensing feed to a closed-loop trough for simultaneous distribution of the feed to selectively positioned feed stations. As disclosed a conveyor in the trough is used for displacing the feed from the storage hopper along the length of the trough to openings over the feed stations which are maintained covered by suitable means such as a sliding cutoff until feed is distributed uniformly throughout the trough. The openings are then uncovered in concert to simultaneously distribute feed from the trough to the feed stations.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,894 of Ray E. Swartzendruber discloses a feed distribution apparatus that includes a conveyor system for delivering feed to poultry cages. The cages are organized in an oppositely facing, multi-level array. The system comprises a first endless conduit extending along an upper conduit run past an upper level of cages facing in a first direction, and extending along a lower conduit run past a lower level of cages facing in a second or opposite direction. A second endless conduit extends along an upper conduit run past an upper level of cages facing in that opposite direction, and extends along a lower conduit run past the lower level of cages facing in the first direction. Displaceable driver elements disposed in these endless conduits carry feed in trough runs past the adjacent cages. An overhead delivery conveyor delivers feed to tubes and permits the level of feed fed in the conduits to be adjusted.
Finally, a U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,456 of Gerardus J. Van Rooijen is directed to a Rotating Helical Conveyor System. The system delivers feed to a plurality of animal cages arranged in rows and has an endless conduit extending along a conduit run past at least one of the rows of cages and through a feed trough disposed adjacent the faces of the row of cages. An elongate, continuous, endless material moving element extends through the endless conduit run and is longitudinally movable therethrough, and a driver element advances the endless material moving element along and through the conduit run. The material moving element comprises an elongate helical member defining a longitudinal helix axis and bendable about this axis for following the endless conduit run. Cooperating structure on the driver element and on the helical member rotates the helical member about the helix axis thereof while simultaneously axially advancing the helical member along and through the conduit run.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for a gravity feed dispensing system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need because such gravity feed systems provide routine servings of feed to poultry, pigeons, birds and other small animals.